


somewhere to call home

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: found family!!!!!!!
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	somewhere to call home

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for supernova!

A smile spread on Nova's lips as she watched Adrian and his family. Hugh and Simon were fretting over Adrian and Max, asking them over and over again if they were okay. Adrian had an arm draped around Max’s shoulders, though his gaze kept drifting over to Nova.

Nova felt like she was watching the scene from a distance. As if she wasn't truly there, just passing through this body, looking out from this set of eyes. Nothing that happened in the past couple of hours felt real, part of her almost felt like she had imagined it all. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she shut her eyes.

Then Adrian was calling her name and beckoning her over. Nova snapped back to reality, though she quickly shook her head at him and took a small step back.

Adrian said something to his dads, before carefully extracting himself from their small group and walking over to Nova. He wore a grin as he held up the pen.

“Do you want help with that?” he asked, gesturing to the bracelet enclosed in her fist. Her smile brightened as she remembered the day at the parade: how he'd said those exact words—though now he seemed more... _ nervous _ , almost.

“Please,” she said, holding out the bracelet. He accepted it, then carefully wrapped the filigree around her wrist.

Adrian took the pen and drew on the skin beneath where the clasp had been. Holding up her wrist, he carefully blew across the drawing. Nova watched in awe as it rose up from her skin, merging to the broken links of the bracelet. Though this wasn't the first time she'd seen him bring a drawing to life—especially this one—it still made her feel a certain kind of wonderment.

Suddenly, her mind drifted to when Adrian had drawn her childhood dream. Brought a jungle to life, just for  _ her _ . She found herself fantasizing about returning to that room, falling asleep in his arms again. Oh, how nice it would feel to just curl up next to him and be able to drift off for hours without worry of heroes or villains...

“Do you want me to draw a new stone?” he said, startling her out of her daydream. A blush quickly bloomed across her cheeks.

Nova started to answer no, but then she nodded, saying, “Any gem you want, I don’t have any preferences.”

He set to drawing again. When he finished, a black gem sat in the prongs where the star had once shone.

“Black sapphire,” he began, “supposedly helps with stress and protects from danger. But if anything, it just looks pretty.” He dashed a grin at her.

“Thank you,” she murmured, taking the smallest of steps towards him.

“Of course.” Adrian handed the pen to her. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

Nova put the pen back on her belt, before reaching for his hand. “No, really. Thank you, Adrian, for everything that you’ve done for me today, and above all else, trusting me when no one else really did.”

He took a deep breath, speaking slowly. “Nova, when Danna first told me you were Nightmare, I wanted nothing more than to hate you. To forget any feelings of affection. But...but I couldn’t. Then everything happened and...” He trailed off, gaze falling to their clasped hands. “Point is, I love you, Nova Artino,’’—he leaned down a little and met her eyes—“and no secret identity will ever change that.”

Nova gaped at him, struggling to process his words. Before she even thought about it, “I love you, too,” tumbled out of her mouth, barely above a whisper. Standing up on her tiptoes, she placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. A small shiver ran down her spine as her lips brushed against Adrian’s, then she was pulling away, words coming out in a rush. “You should really get back to your family, we can talk about this later.”

Adrian glanced over his shoulder, and Nova followed the look. Hugh and Simon were crouched on the ground in front of Max, embracing him.

“Come on,” Adrian said, wrapping an arm about Nova.

She shook her head. “I don’t want to interrupt anything—”

“You’re not, I promise.” Before she could protest further, he led her over to where his dads and Max were. They immediately accepted Nova and Adrian into their little group, and for the first time in a while, Nova felt like she had found somewhere she could truly call home.


End file.
